


Tiny Treats 13

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stocking stuffer for the 2012 round of fandom stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



Bluestreak loved how Ironhide's arms felt around him, holdng him tightly and cocooning him in safetly.

 

Ironhide hated how the sniper's nightmares drove him screaming and trembling into his arms, but he was always humbled by how much the younger mech trusted him.

 

Bluestreak knew Ironhide was the one for him they day they met; Ironhide had to be enticed out on the firing range.

 

Bluestreak thought his fuel pump would stop as Ironhide reached around him to show him how to properly hold the rocket launcher.

 

When Bluestreak kissed him the first time, Ironhide couldn't decide if he should panic and run or just take what the young mech was giving. Fortunately for both of them, the fingers Blue dug under his plating kept the old mech from giving in to his first impulse.


End file.
